Dreaming Of You
by Kieka
Summary: Harry has nightmares again, and this time he won't be alone.
1. The Dreamer

Disclaimer!! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, etc, etc......all belong to J.K Rowling, (unfortunately), not me. This story, and it's ideas are mine.  
  
  
Dreaming Of You: Harry  
  
  
" Somewhere, you'll see me, someday, you'll know, that I've loved you always, that you need me now"......  
  
Harry looked around him, searching for the source of the singing. "Such a beautiful voice", Harry thought to himself, "familiar too......I wonder...." but his wonderings were cut short by the voice.  
  
"One day you'll wake up and find me gone, you'll wake up to find it's too late".....  
  
"How sad, I wonder what it all means? I wonder if..." Harry was interrupted by a sound, a laugh, sweet, low, and somehow....he recognized it. He knew that laugh, he had to find the source of the sound.  
  
"Harry", it called, soft and almost, seductive. "Harry, why don't you love me Harry??" This time the voice was sad. Harry wanted nothing more than to find this girl and comfort her.  
  
"Come to me, stay with me, find me, hurry, before it's too late"  
  
Harry ran through the feild that suddenly appeared before him, franticly searching for the girl. "She has to be here somewhere!! I must find her!" Harry said exasperatedly to himself. Harry continued, holding on to the last fragment of the girl's song.  
  
"Harry, Harry!!", the voice called to him, in a laughing, sing-song voice. "Why won't you be with me Harry??"   
  
"Wait!! I'm coming!! Where are you??" Harry cried out, blindly running through the tall grass, his eyes closed against the blades whipping into his face. As Harry ran he saw that he was drawing near a forest. When he came to the edge of it he paused, wondering if he should enter it. "Where are you?!?" Harry yelled into the air.  
  
"Right here Harry" the girl laughed, the sound coming from behind him  
"Where?!?", Harry called, as he whirled around.  
"Here!! Behind you!" She called, giggling.  
"I can't see you! Where are you?!?", Harry desperately cried. He ran around the clearing, looking behind the trees, in the brush, following that captivating laugh. "Where are you?", he commanded to the space around him.  
  
"Right here Harry" the girl whispered into his ear, her warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry turned around, and looked into a pair of big brown eyes. "You!" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
Harry shook himself awake. "Such dreams. I wonder what they mean" Harry thought out loud. Harry rolled over, and found himself looking into a pair of big brown eyes. "Who knew you could sing, Hermione??" Harry whispered, taking her face into his hands.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Harry Potter", she said. Harry could feel her face grow hot under his fingers.  
  
"I would love to learn Mione". As Harry spoke he moved his face to hers, feeling her breath move across his lips. A shudder went through Hermione's body as his lips brushed against hers. She brought her arms around his neck, his tongue pressing deeper into her mouth. Harry wondered if he was still asleep, because this was too perfect to be real.  
  
  
  
So what did you think?? Please review!! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. 


	2. The Siren

Disclaimer!! You know the drill. None of these people belong to me, they are the work of oh-so-talented J.K Rowling. The ideas and story are mine though.  
  
  
So here's part 2..............  
  
Dreaming of You: Hermione  
  
"I must be crazy", Hermione thought to herself. "Here I am, Ms.Goody Two Shoes, sneaking into Harry's room so I can watch him sleep. I am a psycho!!"  
  
She walked down the hall to Harry's room and quietly opened the door. She tip-toed to Harry's bed and knelt down beside it, pulling his curtains close around her.  
  
"He's so beautiful", she thought, "I wonder if he's dreaming". He seemed to be for he was tossing and turning in his sleep, and wore a look of agitation on his face. "I wish I could comfort him some how, maybe I could sing??". Hermione took a breath and began a lovely song.  
  
"Somewhere, you'll see me, someday, you'll know, that I've loved you always, that you need me now"......  
  
Harry's face relaxed, and Hermione smiled to herself. "He's so amazing. They way that little beam of moonlight hits his face makes him look like an angel" she mused. "Maybe I'll keep singing....."  
  
"One day you'll wake up and find me gone, you'll wake up to find it's too late".....  
  
Harry had a look of great concentration on his face, a look that made Hermione laugh, sweet and low. "Harry," she said in a seductive whisper, "Harry, why don't you love me Harry??", she said to him, a tinge of sadness to her voice. She continued her song.  
  
"Come to me, stay with me, find me, hurry, before it's too late"  
  
Harry was talking in his sleep. "She has to be here somewhere!! I must find her!" Harry mumbled, somewhat exasperatedly. "  
  
"I wonder......no..he couldn't hear me....",she thought, "There's no way.." "Harry, Harry, why won't you be with me Harry??" she said, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Wait!! I'm coming!! Where are you??" he cried out in his sleep, an edge of desperation to his voice.  
  
"I wonder who he's looking for?" Hermione thought.   
"Where are you?!?!?", he said, moving around as if he was looking for someone.  
"Right here Harry" she said kiddingly, not expecting an answer.  
"Where??" Harry said, much to her surprise.  
"Here!! Behind you!!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Hermione saw Harry open his eyes and she ducked down.  
  
"Such dreams, I wonder what they mean??", she heard Harry say to himself. Harry rolled over, and Hermione found herself looking into vibrant green eyes.  
  
"Who knew you could sing, Hermione??" Harry whispered to her, taking her face into his hands.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Harry Potter", she said. She could feel her face grow hot under touch.  
  
"I would love to learn Mione", Harry said. As he spoke he moved his face to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face. A shudder went through her body as his lips brushed insistently against hers. She brought her arms around his neck, Harry's tongue pressing deeper into her mouth. Hermione wasn't sure weather she had somehow entered Harry's dream because she just couldn't believe she was awake.  
  
  
So what did you think?? Please review!! This is my first fanfic so take it easy!! All reviews excepted!! Even flames I don't care!! Just do it please! 


End file.
